The application of electronic circuits and devices within and around biological systems, such as living human beings, continues to experience rapid development. Applications for bio-compatible electronics are many, including embedded medical monitoring, diagnostic, treatment and programmable drug dosing devices, for instance, as well as tracking, communication, motion monitoring and motion control devices, etc. In addition to the identification and selection of bio-compatible materials which can withstand intimate contact with living tissue for extended periods of time, a need also exists for electronic circuit configurations that can better conform to the curved, flexible and often moving or flexing surfaces of the living subjects to which the electronic circuits and devices are to be attached.